metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb
Bombs are the basic weapons for Samus Aran's Morph Ball. Bombs can break certain objects, and are essential in defeating several Bosses, such as Flaahgra and Amorbis, although they are not of great use on normal enemies. They have appeared in every Metroid game. If Samus deploys a Bomb below her, she'll make a small jump called a Bomb Jump. In 2D Metroid games, Samus can drop multiple bombs with proper timing to perform an infinite Bomb Jump that propels her through the air. Bombs can activate Bomb Slots, which will in turn activate another object. They can also destroy Bomb Blocks in the 2D Games, Sandstone in Metroid Prime, and Talloric Alloy throughout the Prime series. A more powerful version called the Power Bomb is also available. In the Prime Trilogy and Metroid Prime Hunters Samus can only use 3 Bombs in a short amount of time, and the bombs must recharge before being used again. In the 2D Metroid games, bombs appear as actual metal bombs which flash until detonating. Bombs tend to explode after two or three seconds except in Metroid Fusion, where they take approximately 5 seconds (possibly to prevent Sequence Breaking). It is also possible to lay several bombs instead of the three at a time in the Prime games. In Super Metroid and Metroid Other M Samus can use the Charge Beam to perform the Five-Bomb Drop by charging the beam and then entering Morph Ball form. During the Prime Trilogy, bombs appear as a blue energy ball when dropped. When they detonate, they are surrounded by blue light. Other M's bombs appear as metal capsules that explode into the same blue light. In the first two Prime games, they are used to do Bomb Jumps in small tunnels and to damage enemies. In Echoes, there is also a mini-boss called the Bomb Guardian which steals the Bomb upgrade from Samus and can consequently produce Bombs of its own that are identical to Samus's. However, the Bomb Guardian appears to be able to produce many Bombs simultaneously, while Samus is limited to three. In Corruption, Bombs still serve the same purpose, but a small flick upwards of the Wii Remote activates the Spring Ball, which can be used as a faster alternative for reaching areas in Morph Ball form. The Spring Ball also appears in the New Play Control! Prime titles and the Metroid Prime Trilogy. In the Super Smash Bros. series, the Bomb is Samus' down special attack and is made of metal like in the 2D games. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "Samus can use this bomb while he is still small and round. Use the B button to attack an enemy with the bomb. Use the blast to break down barriers. You will need bombs when escaping from the Metroid." 1986 Manga "Lets you set Bombs in ball form. It's good for damaging enemies on the ground and destroying rocks." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "This item you can only use when Samus has become round from using the round ball. It is handy for attacking enemies that crawl on the ground, or to help you destroy narrow passages." ''Metroid II'' manual "After obtaining the bomb, press the B Button while in the ball shape to set a bomb. Bombs have the power to hurt enemies, and to break through some floors, walls, and ceilings." ''Super Metroid'' manual "When you have the bombs, you can set explosive devices by making Samus roll into a ball and pressing the fire button. In addition to damaging enemies, Bombs can blow open certain sections of the floors and walls." Official Metroid Prime website Weapon Effect: Potentially lethal at close range. Weapon Range: 1 - 10 m Weapon Potential: High "The Morph Ball Bomb is the default weapon used by Samus Aran while in Morph Ball form. The Morph Ball Bomb can be used to break cracked walls and to activate certain devices. If the Morph Ball is near a Morph Ball Bomb when it explodes, the concussive force of the explosion will lift the Morph Ball into the air. This tactic is also known as the Bomb Jump. The Morph Ball Bomb can easily demolish objects made out of Brinstone." ''Metroid Prime'' manual "Samus will be vulnerable when she first gets the Morph Ball, but she'll soon find Bombs to arm herself. Samus has an unlimited number of these energy-based explosives, but she can only drop three at a time. Bombs can be used to destroy weak walls as well as enemies." ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual "Samus will be vulnerable early on in the game, but she'll soon find Bombs to arm herself. Samus has an unlimited number of them, but she can only lay three at a time. Bombs can be used to destroy objects and walls made of Talloric Alloy as well as enemies. By positioning the Morph Ball directly over a Bomb, you can propel it up into the air, effectively jumping short distances." ''Metroid Fusion'' manual "These limitless bombs can only be used in combination with the Morph Ball. They cause damage to enemies and can also be used to destroy certain sections of the walls and floors. Press the B button while in Morph Ball mode." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "After acquiring this ability, Samus can set Bombs while in Morph Ball form. In addition to damaging enemies, they can destroy some blocks and walls. Samus has an unlimited supply of them. To use them, press the B Button while in Morph Ball form." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Press B in Morph Ball form to set." Logbook entry ''Metroid: Other M'' on-screen tutorial NORMAL BOMB Press 1 while in Morph Ball to release. Trivia *It is unknown how Samus generates these bombs, or how the energy stays in a sphere shape until detonation. Gallery File:Samus artwork 13.png|''Metroid'' File:Bombchibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Zomcard3.PNG|Topps card depicting the power-up. Image:Bomb explode.gif|An exploding Bomb in Super Metroid. Image:Melee_Bomb.jpg|Samus detonates two bombs in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Image:Prime_Bomb.jpg|Morph ball bomb upgrade as shown in Metroid Prime after defeating the Incinerator Drone. Image:Item bomb.jpg|Morph ball bomb upgrade as shown in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes after defeating the Bomb Guardian. File:Bomb Guardian 2.png|The Bomb Guardian-dropped variant. Category:Morph Ball Category:Brinstar Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Agon Wastes Category:Phase 2 Category:Crateria Category:Main Sector Category:Sector 2 Category:Recurring Items